


Work of Art

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Museums, SO MUCH FLUFF, Strangers to Lovers, hmmm love these one shot drabbles, the artist and the journalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Sansaery drabble based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/SincerelyTumblr/status/626876687993708546 (but with a bit of a twist ;) haha) </p><p>Sansa is a journalist looking for some inspiration for her new piece at her favorite museum, when the inspiration practically nudges her way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

Sansa woke up, already feeling the effects of the lazy Sunday she was about to have off from work. Being a renowned journalist was hard, and she usually worked six days out of the week. And today she decided to call her secretary to let her have the day off. She deserved it after all, when she made that article of the solved robbery of the jewelry store nearby. Sansa’s inbox blew up with complementary emails after that one. 

Once Sansa made herself her usual latte, she decided that today she would go on a trip to the museum by herself. She loved the tranquility of the museum, and all of the artwork just poured so many emotions into her. It was a place she usually went for inspiration. Sansa was in the midst of working on a novel, and she hoped that some of the pieces she usually went to would spark some imagination inside her.

Sansa hopped on the nearest train and rode to the downtown area of King’s Landing. It was a beautiful autumn day, and she was itching to get inside that museum. So many artifacts to look at with rich history, and so little time on her day off. She put her headphones in and turned on soft music to tune out the others riding on the bus with her, since she knew it would be a while until she got to the museum.

The train came to a stop about half an hour later, and Sansa woke up from her nap. She was grateful for the quietness because as soon as she got off of the train, the bustling noises of downtown King’s Landing overwhelmed her senses. Everyone seemed to be in a bit of a rush today, and Sansa wanted to know why. She soon found out when she got to the museum, and there was a huge line of spectators in front of the museum.

“Excuse me,” She asked one of the nearest security guards. “But is there a new exhibition going on today?” She wanted to know why there were so many people here.

“Yeah a new artist opened up her gallery today and all of these people are waiting to see it. Good luck trying to get a good view of it all.” The security guard chuckled under his breath. Sansa was even more curious as to who the new artist was.

~

An hour later and Sansa finally made her way into the museum, and she managed to push her way through the crowd to get to the new artwork. As soon as Sansa saw the new artwork, her jaw dropped. Everything was absolutely magnificent and had a mysterious feel to it. Sansa could stare at all of the paintings for hours on end. Without thinking about it, Sansa took out her phone to try and get some pictures of the works. She would have to make a note to herself to come back later and try and contact the artist to get an interview out for the paper.

Sansa carefully took pictures of her favorites, even taking selfies in front of them. She didn’t notice anyone coming up behind her when someone tapped her shoulder.

“Oh am I in your way? I’m sorry I was just taking a picture of these beautiful pieces.” Sansa managed to stammer. She turned around and saw who had gotten her attention. The person was a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early thirties, with chestnut curls flowing down her back. Even her outfit was a piece of art. Sansa couldn’t help but stare in awe.

“You’re not in my way at all. I actually just wanted to look at the beautiful girl taking pictures.” The woman said. Sansa could feel her face blush ten shades of red. “And you are as beautiful as the back of you.” She added with a wink. Sansa could feel her insides heat up. Sansa never got flustered like this usually, but there was something enchanting about this woman. “I’m Margaery by the way.” Margaery extended her hand out to Sansa, expecting her to shake it, which Sansa did with sweaty hands.

“Sansa.” She told the brunette, barely getting her name out.

“A fitting name for such a piece of art.” Margaery winked at Sansa. Margaery didn’t tell Sansa that she was the artist of those paintings yet, in fear that she might make the girl faint.

“Oh Gods, thank you. I-” Sansa couldn’t even finish the sentence when Margaery nudged her shoulder.

“It’s quite alright. Most people find me intimidating, but I’m actually just an artist trying to make a living.” Margaery told Sansa. This girl was too adorable for Margaery not to ignore.

“Wait are you...” Sansa began but Margaery cut her off.

“Yes, I’m the artist who made those paintings you’re admiring so much. Why don’t we get a coffee together sometime? Your name is familiar, aren’t you a journalist? I could tell you my story.” Margaery was flirting hardcore and she knew it, and wasn’t ashamed at all. Sansa gulped air into her lungs, hoping it was enough for her to be able to breathe.

“Th-that sounds great. I’ll be free tomorrow for lunch once I’m done with morning rounds.” Sansa said. Margaery wasn’t just the artist of these gorgeous paintings, she had ethereal beauty herself. Sansa couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Margaery took out a piece of paper that was in her jumper pocket, and scribbled down her information for Sansa and gave it to the red head when she was done. 

“Call me when you want to hang out.” Margaery said. She knew there was nothing more to be said, so she walked over to Sansa and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her forwardness was sure to help her get what she wanted. Margaery left Sansa in the middle of her gallery, standing there like a deer in headlights. Margaery laughed to herself as she walked out of the museum. Sansa was something alright, and she couldn’t wait to see more of her.

Sansa stared after Margaery, her brain not really comprehending what had just happened. Did she imagine it? But the spot where Margaery kissed her on the cheek was practically burning and she knew it was real. Margaery was real, as real as the art that she painted, and Sansa just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is a drabble but I really wanted to write this and publish it! I promise I'll get back to the chapter fic soon :)


End file.
